<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Drake by chartrand1331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757883">Saving Drake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartrand1331/pseuds/chartrand1331'>chartrand1331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, The Royal Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartrand1331/pseuds/chartrand1331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Liam's engagement tour, Kiara flirts with Drake and Katrina Skiba gets pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Drake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>That fucking slut is talking to my man again.<br/></em>Okay, Drake Walker may not exactly be my man but fuck me do I ever want him. Badly!<br/>I’ve always liked Drake. He may have been a snarky bitch with me in the beginning but it’s because he cares about me. He didn’t want to get close because his best friend, Liam, was into me.<br/><br/>Liam was going to ask me to be his Queen and I was going to accept. That is, until a picture of a drunk Tariq making unwanted advances towards me blew up all over the internet. The motherfucker didn’t even have the balls to stick up for me and then he chose Madeleine instead. He explained why he did it but it left a bad taste in my mouth and I lost all respect for him.<br/><br/>Now, I’m sitting at a tea party in Paris, for Liam’s engagement tour, watching Kiara Theron flirt with Drake. I can’t even right now...<br/>I take my cell phone out of my clutch, bring up Drake’s name and fire off a text.</p>
<p>Katrina: I can see you are in need of rescuing.<br/><br/>I glance up just in time to see him take his phone out of his jeans and glance at the text I sent him. He opens it and smiles. Drake looks up at Kiara and says “Sorry, I need to answer this.” He walks a few paces away and answers me.<br/><br/>Drake: Thank you!<br/>Katrina: You look sexy today.<br/>Drake: Not as sexy as you in that cute flowery dress.<br/>Katrina: Come sit down next to me, your hand under my dress, slowly creeping its way up my thigh.<br/>Drake: Really, Skiba?</p>
<p>Katrina: Yes.<br/>Drake: Alright, I’ll play along. How would you react once my hand reached its target?<br/>Katrina: I’d definitely spread my legs so you can go further.<br/>Drake: Hhum. I’d pull those hunter green, lacy panties aside and trace a finger along your slit.<br/>Katrina: Wait! How do you know I have dark green lace panties?<br/>Drake: Every time you bend over to tie your shoes or whatever, I take a look at that mighty fine ass of yours. The lacy green ones are by far my favourite.<br/>Drake: Speaking of that ass, I wouldn’t mind bending you over so I can fuck you from behind.<br/><br/>I let out an audible moan and I look up to see Drake taking in my reaction. Keeping eye contact with Drake, I carefully slip my hand under the table and subtly lift up my dress so I can rub and finger myself with my dominant hand. With my other hand, I text back.<br/><br/>Katrina: Right here, right now?<br/>Drake: You’re such a temptress, you know that?<br/><br/>I smirk at Drake from across the room, remove my hand from between my legs, lick my fingers clean, stand up and walk out of the room.<br/><br/>Drake: Where are you going?<br/><br/>I walk into a private bathroom and I lock it behind me. I unzip the zipper of my dress and let the sleeves fall down my arms until my bra is exposed. I squeeze one boob very hard and take a picture before sending it to Drake.<br/><br/>Drake: Holy Shit, Skiba!<br/><br/>I smile so I send him another picture. This time, I expose the breast and flick my nipple until it peaks.<br/><br/>Drake: You’re making it very hard to hide a certain body part of mine.<br/>Katrina: Want more?<br/>Drake: No...<br/><br/>I frown for a millisecond when another text from Drake pops up on my phone.<br/><br/>Drake: NEED MORE!<br/>Drake: I’m sitting here with a major hard on, rubbing myself through my jeans.<br/>Katrina: Do you know how turned on you’re making me right now?<br/>Drake: Show me.<br/><br/>I decide I may as well go all out so I take off the dress and sit on the clean counter. My back is leaning against the wall and my legs are spread open, bent at the knees. I hit the video icon on my phone and start recording. With two fingers, I start off by rubbing my clit and moaning lightly. When I easily slip two fingers in, I moan Drake’s name. I remove my fingers and show him the egg white cervical mucus by spreading my fingers apart. With the most seductive voice I can muster, I say “I need you now, Drake.”<br/><br/>I wait a while for his response but once I get it, those three words make me cum on the spot.<br/><br/>Drake: Where are you?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>